Ken Heels
Ken Heels was originally a member of the Falcon before the Aegis 7 incident. But he was soon abducted by Thanatos' forces and put to work as the Captain of the Darksyde to hunt down the Falcon in search of the Creators' technology, leading a band of mercenary teens now in a guild of their own called the Destroyers . Characteristics *'Name': Kenneth 'Ken' Heels *'Age': 16-17 *'Hair': Blonde *'Eyes': Blue *'Likes': Geology, flying, Space Ramen *'Dislikes': *'Family': Mother (gone) Father (Unknown) Appearance Casual SIG Suit Background Ken didn’t exactly have the most ideal childhood you could ever imagine. His mother was a fanatic Unitologist and left the family, taking a huge sum of money to donate for the Unitologist cause. His father, being a ship engineer, didn’t make it any easier for him either. With his wife leaving him and having to support the poor boy, he was always gone on a mission before he could even get to know the poor boy. So he moved in with his grandfather, who was a USG Ship Captain as well as a former military warship commander. He idolized his grandfather greatly, and his grandfather treated him warmingly like family should have been treated. Until the day his father returned, taking legal custody. However, it wasn’t any better for him, as his father was a drunk who took it out on his son, blaming him for what his mother did. Despite his father’s personality flaws, Kenneth took after him, obtaining an education in electrical and mechanical engineering. It was this education that bumped him into another much like himself: Isaac Shepard. At first, the two were almost friends, but Ken’s abuse on brainy people or people that believed in aliens creating the human race, left a deep-rooted hatred in Ken for Unitology and those who followed it. Believing Isaac and his family to be Unitologists, Ken bullied him in the process, destroying any chance of them becoming friends. Years later, his father and he become part of the Prometheus Retrieval mission, with his father helping out at the colony, and his grandfather as the co-captain of the Ishimura. Personality Ken is quick to anger and can easily get frustrated due to it; a typical villain attribute more akin to a bully. However, due to the fact he serves an unforgiving being like Thanatos who demands perfection from his lackeys, Ken has been trying to mellow down and act with a cool head, most likely trying to stay on Thanatos' good side until he can be free of him. Before he became a bully, Ken was actually extremely kind, very attached to his grandfather, who was more of a father than his actual father, and greatly admired him due to him being a former military captain. This however, changed upon his father getting legal custody on him, excommunicating him from the rest of the family. The abuse from his father made him overbearing, selfish, arrogant, and prone to pick on anybody he wanted to make into a victim. He believes himself to be better than anyone, even his own teammates, and looks down on those he considers weak, heavily reprimanding their weakness and even resolving to hurt them whenever they try to stand up to him. Though his time with his crew, especially Hope, he manages to regain his kindness Skills/Abilities Abilities *'Geology' *'Engineering Skills' Equipment *'SIG Suit - Mechanic Class' *'PUPs' Relationships Ken's Relationships Gallery Voice Actor Rider Strong Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Destroyers Category:Crew of the Darksyde